couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Di Lung
Di Lung is a recurring character of Courage the Cowardly Dog. He tends to serve as something of a plot device in the series and sometimes serves an antagonistic role, such as turning Courage into a fly in Courage the Fly, and creating Mecha Courage to replace him in Courage vs. Mecha-Courage. Appearance Di Lung is a young man of Asian descent. He has somewhat scruffy black hair and wears black sunglasses. He is most commonly seen wearing a white V-neck T-shirt, navy blue shorts and pink sandals with flowers on them. Personality Di Lung is intelligent but has a rather egotistical and arrogant personality. He often belittles others and likes to show off with his incredible inventions. He also has a more sadistic side, delighting in watching Mecha Courage beat down his original counterpart. History He and his twin aunts, the Good Empress and the Evil Empress, appear in the episode "Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog". He makes a minor appearance in "Courage in the Big Stinkin' City," where he bumps into Eustace on the sidewalk. This makes the farmer drop his hot-dog (much to Eustace's dismay), even though Eustace had been standing still and Di had walked right into him (to which Eustace exclaims "Watch where you're goin', ya fool!"). He also made a robotic version of Courage known as "Mecha Courage" in "Courage vs. Mecha-Courage". He is over confident in his talents to the point that he calls himself "perfect." In "Campsite of Terror", Di Lung is shown to be quite wealthy, possibly because his aunt is the Empress of China, so this wealth probably funds his scientific inventions. He also had a TV show where people give him their wallets, checkbooks, and credit cards; implying that it will make the giver rich, but it was truly to make him richer. He also makes minor appearances in "Record Deal", where he is seen attending Velvet Vic's concert, "Scuba Scuba Doo", where he is seen surfing, "So in Louvre are we two", where he is seen exiting the museum, "Angry Nasty People", where he is seen at Jean Bon's diner Burgers Really Cheap, and "Le Quack Balloon", where he wrecks his bike by hitting Courage's leash. Lastly, he was revealed to be a former student of the Perfectionist in "Perfect," being able to build an exact representation of the Eiffel Tower out of toothpicks. Although it's heavily implied that she was not real, so this is likely not true. Powers and Skills Technology Di Lung is an incredible inventor and has vast knowledge of machinery and technology. Durability Similar to Eustace and Courage, Di Lung is incredibly durable, being run over by a truck and still being able to talk. Trivia * He is seemingly of royal heritage, as his aunt is the Evil Empress. * In Chinese, his name (大龍, Dà Lóng) means Big Dragon, which probably supports the fact that he's royalty (nephew of the Chinese Empresses). The "Di", or 大, in his name is pronounced as "dye" and not "dah" (da) or "dee" (di, Pinyin romanization), perhaps from a Chinese dialect. * He owns a red, open top sports car which appears to be based on a 1950's Corvette. * His "watch where you're going" catchphrase nearly always has him be the one not paying attention when he yells it. Quotes * "Watch where you're goin', ya fool!" * "This not acupuncture, this de-boning. I'm taking out your bones! A ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" * "I don't think so, ya fool." * "I told you I built better dog." * "Stupid dog never know when to give up!" Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Major characters Category:Male characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Antagonists Category:Cameos Category:Neutral characters